hoping for a mirical
by loly101
Summary: when hinata experiences somthing...new...it changes her for life...and a dream comes true. pairings not decided about.... M for content...NO LEMONS........
1. Chapter 1

HIYAS! Well okay this is random and what not, but I was reading a fic., trying to keep my insanity away when I got this idea! Well please RR! PLEASE!

Also, I don't own Naruto, I wished I did……..gets grapple hook out evil grin

* * *

Happy for a miracle!

Standing at the edge of the crowd Hinata tapped her foot to the beat but didn't join in the outrageous dancing. Instead, she watched as girls and guys bumped and ground against each other. She might of blushed if she was standing in this same spot a few months ago, but a lot can happen in that time. Shall we start from the beginning on how she got stuck in this kind of place?

Well it all started when Sakura and Ino dragged her to a strip bar; they were _supposedly_ celebrating her 21st birthday. To make the long story short, they got a little 'tipsy' thanks to Sakura and started to dance. This is when the real trouble kicked in.

As Hinata was dancing and minding her own business a man whispered in her ear somewhat drunkenly, "Hey babe, you're hot. You could be a stripper..."

Hinata's face had gone beet red and instead of turning around to see who it was, she quickly moved away towards Sakura, who she had seen only a few seconds ago dancing with some random guy.

She found her after only a few quick glances (it's kind of easy to find a girl with bubble gum hair) near the wall making out with ANOTHER guy. This time however, she recognized him as…. Her eyes widened as she saw who she had thought it was.

Suddenly she was pushed a little more to the left and got a better view. Hinata gave a sigh of relief in thinking it was really Naruto, but realized that she was wrong. It wasn't Naruto but…. GAARA!

Hinata quickly steered left, not wanting to confront Gaara or Sakura in that matter of horny-ness. Instead she went to the bar.

By now she had totally forgotten about the drunken man, thanks to her short-term memory loss, though that mistake returned and bit her in the ass. How so? Well she soon felt a strong hand slip around her waist.

Hinata practically jumped a mile high and then froze like a frightened cat. She turned her head to see who it was but instead of meeting someone's eyes, she met someone's lips...

* * *

Haha whatchya think? This is the intro and whatnot…. You want to find out why Hinata still visits the strip clubs???? Well….REVIEW! AND ILL WRITE! That's my deal! 


	2. new tradition!

im good...this ones actually long! well i hope you like...me dont own naruto...T though i really wish...like all other fangirls...TT

* * *

New tradition! 

Hinata gasped, but had no time to respond because before she even knew it,

the kiss was over and she was looking into shockingly blue eyes and a

fox-like grin.

Gasping, Hinata unconsciously stepped back, a blush creeping onto her face,

making it red as a tomato. She lightly touched her tips with two fingers,

still staring at the man she kissed, or rather, the man who kissed HER.

There was an eerie silence as both people stared into each others eyes;

Hinata from shock, Naruto's out of amusement. Finally deciding it was time

to end the silence, Naruto spoke up, tilting his head to the side, he put a

bewildered and innocent expression on his face. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?

Never been kissed?" His expression quickly changed back to his trade mark

grin. "What don't remember?" Naruto asked as Hinata stayed quite. By this

time she had somewhat recomposed herself, and was now remembering the first

time something like this had happened.with him.

Oh yes, this wasn't the first, but the third. The first time they had both

been 16, and it had been an even shorter kiss, actually it was accidental.

Not to mention it had been on her birthday, and Naruto had then silently

decided he like the feel of her lips against his and so he made it a

tradition between them, just Hinata didn't know it. (Me: lucky girl!)

And so, the second time as you might have guessed was on her 17th birthday,

but this time it had been longer..MUCH longer. It had actually turned into a

total make-out fest in the forest, where Naruto had finally found her

training. (A/N: if you want a one shot of this, please just ell me)

"N-n-aruto I-i-," She was quickly cut off as she went flying into Naruto's

chest. Hinata gasped and stayed still, not even daring to look up, knowing

if she did she would not meet his eyes, but his lips again!.and THEN she

would be in BIG trouble.

Before she could say anything, Naruto whispered in her ear, "You know, I

wasn't kidding when I said you're a good dancer" Once again Hinata was

surprised for who-knows-how-many-times. But this time, she knew better to

gasp and instead went for a different approach. "w-hy?" Hinata asked in a

whisper. "Because, I liked our first encounter and so I thought to keep that

up." He stated simply, still near her ear, he gave it a gentle kiss.

"Besides, I know you like it too." Her face went crimson.

::::Naruto::::

Over the years, Naruto had many personal victories, including the becoming

of ANBU captain. But there was one thing he noticed was missing: a woman.

He didn't have someone to come home to after a long mission, or someone to

talk to when his nights turned sleepless. In other words, he was lonely. But

he knew he couldn't have Sakura, he had given up on that early in his years,

and had started to pay attention more to the women around him. That's when

he had noticed how Hinata acted around him, he had recognized it faintly,

but hadn't paid much attention into it. But then, he decided to do a little

research of his own, thus he found out from a raging Sakura, (the best way

to get info out of Sakura was to get her mad, because then she blurted out

whatever you needed) that Hinata actually had the hots for him.

At first he couldn't believe, who would want to love a demon? But then, he

had looked at Hinata's character and saw that she would be the type of

person that WOULD. So soon he started to hang out at the places he knew she

hung out at. It didn't take long for Naruto to be able to strike up a

conversation..actually it was more like him talking and her nodding. But he

considered it a step forward.

After a year of tantalizing conversations..she started to open up and there

wasn't as much stuttering. It was still there of course, but not as bad. He

soon found himself thinking of her more and more, wanting to spend all his

time with her. He knew he had to step it up a notch..and that's when

Hinata's birthday had come along. He hadn't meant to kiss her, or at least

not on the lips, just on the cheek. But she had moved her head and there

lips had met. But the kiss was short lived because like Hinata, Naruto was

surprised. But the best thing about the kiss was that it was on the bridge,

HIS Bridge, making everything even sweeter. So on that day, he had decided

that he would pursue her endlessly, and that was just what he was doing.

Back to normal POV:...not yet hehehe

* * *

Well? 


End file.
